


Still Worship This Love

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Drabble, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “Buck,” Eddie murmurs as they stand in the darkness of the loft, his hand trailing down his boyfriend’s bare chest, dropping to his belt. “Are you sure?”And that’s Eddie: always asking if he’s okay, if he’s sure, never pushing too far too fast, never wanting more than Buck’s willing to give. It’s not that Buck was afraid of sex with Eddie; he wants it badly, in fact, because his boyfriend is effing hot and ridiculously gentlemanly and frankly, everything Buck could want, and who wouldn’t want to do fun, adult things with him? but he wants to do this right, and he’s so, so scared of messing it up, of making a misstep with Eddie, because he isin lovewith him. He doesn’t want to screw anything up with this man.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 11
Kudos: 493
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Still Worship This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original Working Title: _I Know Heaven's A Thing, I Go There When You Touch Me, Honey_ but that seemed a little long and drawn out. I'm going to apologize in advance, because sex scenes just aren't my thing, but I had an idea and now here we are.
> 
> Both the title and the AKA are from _False God_ from Taylor Swift (shocking, I know).

“Buck,” Eddie murmurs as they stand in the darkness of the loft, his hand trailing down his boyfriend’s bare chest, dropping to his belt. “Are you sure?” 

And that’s Eddie: always asking if he’s okay, if he’s sure, never pushing too far too fast, never wanting more than Buck’s willing to give. It’s not that Buck was afraid of sex with Eddie; he wants it badly, in fact, because his boyfriend is effing hot and ridiculously gentlemanly and frankly, everything Buck could want, and who wouldn’t want to do fun, adult things with him? but he wants to do this right, and he’s so, so scared of messing it up, of making a misstep with Eddie, because he is _in love_ with him. He doesn’t want to screw anything up with this man.

“Evan?” Eddie’s voice is tinged with worry. “We don’t have to do this. You know I’m fine without-”

“No,” Buck interrupts. “I’m sure, Eddie. I’m just...I think I’m nervous.” He laughs, just a little, because seriously, Buck 1.0 would never be scared of sex. 

Of course, Buck 1.0 wasn’t about to have sex with an incredibly hot fireman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, either.

Eddie smiles, soft and sweet as he leans in to kiss Buck, close-mouthed, gentle, a promise of things to come ( _if Buck wants that, too_ ). “I’m pretty damn nervous, too,” he admits. “See, this guy I want to sleep with is ungodly hot, incredibly kind, the most amazing personality, and he’s got these pretty baby blue eyes that I could just get lost in, and this smile...this gorgeous fucking smile.” He nips at the tender spot behind Buck’s ear, and Buck can’t help but shiver, a spike of pleasure running through him. He gasps, hands flexing against Eddie’s back, blunt nails pressing against his skin. Eddie pauses, pulling back just enough to catch Buck’s eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks again, and Buck nods, maybe actually says yes as he’s yanking Eddie to him, his surprised “oomph” lost in a kiss that deepens almost immediately. 

He shuffles back to the bed, bringing Eddie with him, laughing when he hits the mattress, Eddie’s fingers are back at his belt, fumbling with it, but there’s this look of utter happiness and joy on his face and Buck just…

He needs all their clothes off, now. Frankly, he needs Eddie in him, wrapped around him, loving him. There’s a fire building in him, between them, smoldering, ready to erupt, and Buck? Here, on this bed, Eddie finally able to get his belt undone, his jeans unzipped, working on getting them off? With his hands skimming back up bare skin until he’s cradling Buck’s face, leaning until their foreheads are touching, and they’re breathing each other in before their lips meet, once, twice, again and again and again?

Buck can’t wait to explode.

\--//--//--

Buck wakes sometime during the night, shifting against the warmth on his side. He’s sore, just enough of an ache to be annoying, so he keeps moving, trying to get comfortable, freezing when a heavy arm wraps around him and he’s pulled back, tucked into the heat, Eddie’s leg coming to tangle between Buck’s. “You’re movin’ too much, _querido_ ,” Eddie mumbles, even as he noses at the soft skin behind Buck’s ear. “ _Es demasiado temprano. Vuelve a dormir_.” 

“I don’t know what you just said,” Buck whispers, reaching a hand up to trace patterns on Eddie’s forearm, sinking into the embrace. It’s weird; he’s never been the little spoon, but he’s pretty sure he loves it. Being held, protected? It’s nice. Eddie lets out a huff of a laugh, his forehead coming to rest between Buck’s shoulders, a shadow of a kiss pressed into his skin. “I...I like this. Just so you know.” Just a quiet admission in the darkness, and he holds his breath, waiting for Eddie’s response.

“I like this too, Evan. I can’t wait to do it again. Both the sleeping together _and_ the _sleeping_ together. Let’s go back to doing that, yeah?” Eddies’s running his thumb along Buck’s pec, above his heart, like he already knows it’s his, and it isn’t long before that rhythm lulls Buck back to sleep.

When he wakes again, sunlight is filtering through the loft, and he’s alone, though he can hear Eddie in the apartment. He sits up, wincing, grabbing his boxers, still on the floor by the bed with his jeans from last night. He snags a pair of sweats before he heads downstairs, grinning at Eddie, standing in front of his stove, a carton of eggs open on the counter beside him. “There’s coffee already brewed,” Eddie says, not even the least bit surprised when Buck wraps him in a hug from behind, kissing down his neck. He shivers when Buck bites at a sensitive spot, pressing back into his boyfriend. “If you make me burn the eggs, I’m not helping you with that little problem I feel.”

Buck grinds into Eddie, “Little, huh?”

“Buck,” Eddie breathes out, “I’m tryin’ to make you food. I was going to bring it to you in bed; I wasn’t sure how you’d be feeling this morning.” 

And that….that’s new, too, and makes _want (love)_ swell inside, just like being the little spoon did, and Eddie’s constant need of approval before doing something new, something more, and the care he took when he prepared Buck last night, when he took and made sure he gave, too, when he cleaned Buck up after and called him Evan in the most irreverent tone Buck’s ever heard. All these little bits are new and fascinating and Buck wants to make sure he catches them all and savors them (and the man that gives them so freely, so willingly) for as long as he can.

“I feel fine, actually,” Buck finally says, letting go, towards the coffee maker. When Eddie throws him a dubious look, he grins, leaning over to smack a kiss on his cheek. “Okay, I’m a little sore, but...it’s a good sore?. I….” he blushes, eyes glancing around the room before focusing back on Eddie, who’s waiting patiently. “I enjoyed it. Everything. Even the little bit of sore in all the right places. I-I wouldn’t be opposed to round two. After breakfast. And coffee.”

Eddie’s patient look turns soft, like those are the words he needed to hear, and he nods, plating the omelet he’d been working on, nudging the plate to Buck. “For you, querido.” 

Ugh, _pet names_. Another check on the list of things that makes Buck want.

(And sex in the shower? With Eddie all hot and wet and steamy behind him? With their hands clasped together in the afterglow, water raining down on them as they come down off their high? You can add that to the list, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Spanish is correct. It's courtesy of Google translate, cause your girl doesn't speak Spanish and is currently on a 135 day streak of _French_ on Duolingo.
> 
>  _Es demasiado temprano. Vuelve a dormir._ -It's too early. Go back to sleep.
> 
> Good? Bad? You need some brain bleach? You want more? Drop a comment, leave a kudos, I hope you enjoyed, and we'll see you next time (sampling of what's to come: Buck. Abuela. Big ol' happy family)!


End file.
